


Now We’re Partners in Crime

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Morning After, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Isobel wakes up in Vegas.





	Now We’re Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> ...And now I have "Waking Up in Vegas" stuck in my head.

Her eyes felt like they were glued shut. But her throat was as dry as the desert back home, so she had to get up and drink some water. Groaning, she peeled open her eyelids and sat up in bed.

“Crap,” she said when she spotted the human-shaped figure lying next to her.

The select group of aliens and their human acquaintances that were in the know had gone to Las Vegas for Liz’s birthday, a chance to escape the craziness that was Roswell for a weekend. None of the potential bed partners in the group wouldn’t be embarrassing for Isobel Evans.

“What time is it?” the person next to her moaned. It was a woman; even better.

Isobel picked up her phone from the floor by the bed. “It’s 11. Breakfast will be closing soon. See you down there.”

Not wanting to see her drunken mistake, she didn’t turn on the light. Instead, she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase – thank god she’d woken up in her own room, and wearing her nightgown – and ran to the bathroom. She needed a shower.

It felt like she was in there for ages, avoiding the consequences of last night. But it couldn’t have been as long as she thought, because when she opened the door to the rest of her hotel room, Rosa Ortecho was standing there in her panties, putting on a bra. Isobel’s jaw dropped, and she couldn’t help staring.

“Morning,” Rosa mumbled. She looked as hungover as Isobel felt.

Wincing, Isobel said, “Please tell me we didn’t.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Sorry.” To her credit, Rosa didn’t look pleased at this situation either. “It’s even worse than you think; your phone keeps buzzing with notifications from – what’s it called? – Snap Chat.”

Clapping her hand over her mouth, Isobel strode across the room to look at her phone. People were sending her variations of “Congratulations”. Dropping the phone on the bed, she stared at Rosa, helpless. They didn’t just sleep together, they got _married_. In Vegas.

“I can’t believe I put a ring on the hand that murdered me,” Rosa said.

Before Isobel had time to respond, her phone rang, the caller ID saying Mom. Then there was a knock on the door. Isobel’s gaze shifted from the phone to the door to the phone again. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take her chances and crack open the door.

Liz Ortecho had small circles under her eyes, but otherwise looked fine. “Good morning.”

Isobel froze, and couldn’t open her mouth to speak. Liz’s anger was a force to reckon with, and she was about to experience it again.

“Have you gone down to breakfast yet? Have you seen Rosa?”

So she didn’t know.

Blinking, Isobel relaxed. “Uh, no,” she said, shuffling in the doorway to shield Rosa from view. “I’m about to have breakfast now, so if I see her I’ll tell her to find you.”

“Thanks.” Liz smiled. “Did you have a nice night?”

“I don’t know,” Isobel admitted with a grimace. “Did you?”

“Yeah, it was great. I blackmailed Michael into helping me cheat at the casino. But then Kyle caught him, so that didn’t end well.”

Isobel couldn’t help smirking; she could imagine it in perfect detail. But she really needed Liz to leave. “Well, I’m sure you’ve got an excursion planned today,” she said, putting on her nice smile.

“Oh, yeah, it’ll be loads of fun.” Liz’s dreamy look suggested that whatever it was, it was something nerdy. “You enjoy your breakfast. The waffles are delicious.”

“See you later.”

Isobel closed the door behind them and walked down the corridor in the direction of the stairs. They were closer than the elevator, and she needed to get some steps in.

She was nearly at the staircase when she heard a door slam closed and Liz exclaim, “There you are!”

“ _Mierda_ ,” came Rosa’s voice.

“What were you doing in Isobel’s room?” Liz asked. “And why did she lie about having seen you?”

“Uh…”

Isobel glanced over her shoulder to look at Rosa, who stood stock still in front of Isobel’s door, wearing last night’s clothes. Rosa’s eyes met her own, and they stared at each other for a hot second. Then Isobel made her escape down the stairs.


End file.
